The Coolsville Comic Creep
'The Coolsville Comic Creep' is the fifth episode of the second season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise Scooby and Shaggy buy the next issue of their favorite superhero comic, The Green Owl. But, they soon find out the Green Owl's arch enemy, The White Danger haunts the comic store! Synopsis White Danger haunts the Coolsville Comic Book Store. Scooby and Shaggy wake up. It is Saturday. They go into the dining room eat breakfast. Scooby and Shaggy enter the dining room. Shaggy parents greet them. Shaggy and Scooby say they're going to buy the newest issue of Green Owl today. Shaggy's father tells them not to waste their minds on pointless comics. Scooby and Shaggy ignore him. They finish breakfast and head to the comic store. The rest of the gang also head to the comic store. At the Coolsville Comic Book Store, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for Green Owl #45: The Battle between Buddies. They find the last issue in the store. Scooby picks it up. A man walks into the store. He tells Scooby and Shaggy to give him the comic. The man's name is Henry. Scooby and Shaggy run off to pay for the comic. Before paying, Scooby and Shaggy meet Frank. He gives them a Funky Phantom comic to buy. Frank says if they buy two comics, they'll get one free. Scooby and Shaggy pay for their comics. They get a Blue Hog comic for free. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk in. They greet Scooby and Shaggy. A man screams "White Danger!" The gang knows White Danger is Green Owl's arch enemy. They look around. Shaggy points to a Green Owl display. White Danger is standing on top of it. "Don't read foolish comics like Green Owl!" White Danger wells, holding up a Green Owl comic. He rips it in half. "Read real comics!" White Danger tosses a bunch of issues of Dr. Vackell and Mr. Wide around the store. He vanishes. Everybody runs away, screaming. Scooby and Shaggy pick up an issue of Dr. Vackell and Mr. Wide. They start reading. The gang splits up. Fred and Daphne are searching for clues. They meet Jane. She wishes her comic was famous. Jane walks off. Fred sends Velma an Email. It tells her about Jane. Suddenly, White Danger appears. He grabs Daphne. Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are searching for clues. They see Henry sneaking around. Scooby and Shaggy tell Velma who Henry is. Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma follow Henry. Henry walks into the Mystery Comics Room. White Danger bursts out. Velma is sure White Danger is Henry. They run away. Meanwhile, Fred is searching for Daphne. He sees a shelf of comics. They are titled Scooby-Doo!. Fred finds out Shaggy wrote them. He takes a comic out. The shelf turns around to reveal a secret room. Fred walks in. Meanwhile, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma are searching for clues. They find the secret passageway too. Inside, they find Fred. Daphne is tied up on a chair. The gang unties her. White Danger bursts in. Fred tosses a net on him. White Danger breaks out of the net. The real Green Owl appears. He captures White Danger and vanishes. White Danger is really Jane. Jane wanted to get her comic famous. Her comic is actually Dr. Vackell and Mr. Wide. The police come and take Jane away. The episode ends with Scooby and Shaggy reading Green Owl #45: The Battle between Buddies. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *White Danger Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Coolsville Comic Book Store Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 2nd Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 2